


Где самая неистовая скорбь

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Assassination, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, Multi, Post-Canon, References to Shakespeare, References to the original Thrilogy, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эдварду знакома эта история.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Где самая неистовая скорбь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [where violent sorrow seems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239517) by [kyrilu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/pseuds/kyrilu). 



> цитаты из «Макбета» приведены в пер. Соловьёва

**(словоблудник)**

Эдварду знакома эта история. Он знал её, ещё будучи нескладным шестнадцатилетним подростком, рисовавшим корону на школьной парте. Конечно, он совершенно забыл её, став взрослым, но она отпечаталась где-то в сознании, чтобы он смог вспомнить позже.  
Для него эта история начинается с фразы: «Когда нам вновь сойтись втроём?» 

 

**(под ливень, молнию и гром)**

Ураган оставляет Белый Дом без электричества. Свет гаснет одновременно с оглушительным раскатом грома, как раз в тот момент, когда мистер Андервуд консультируется со своим вице-президентом. Вслед за этим всё взрывается гулом встревоженных голосов, кто-то бросается запускать аварийный генератор. Эдвард спешит занять место рядом с мистером Андервудом.  
— Господин президент? — осторожно произносит он в кромешной темноте.  
— Здесь, — отвечает тот и берёт его за руку. — Я здесь.  
Мистер Андервуд прикасается к нему мягко и уверенно, несмотря на окружающий их хаос и буйство стихии за окном. Эдвард замирает на миг, вслушивается в ровное, словно отсчитываемое метрономом дыхание Андервуда, которое становится для него маяком. Андервуд стоит рядом с ним, совсем близко, невозмутимый и непоколебимый.  
Он притягивает Эдварда ещё ближе и говорит насмешливо:  
— Ну же, защищай меня.  
Эдвард чуть слышно смеётся. Пальцы мистера Андервуда переплетаются с его собственными, не позволяя отстраниться, и они стоят так, пока свет не зажигается вновь.

 

**(дорогая подруга моего величия)**

Президент Уокер подал в отставку.  
Мистер Андервуд уже сидит в машине, чемоданы уложены, и Эдвард возвращается в опустевший дом, чтобы сопроводить к автомобилю миссис Андервуд.  
Он находит её у окна с сигаретой в руке. Миссис Андервуд разглядывает своего супруга сквозь тонированное стекло стоящего внизу автомобиля. Её сосредоточенный взгляд неподвижно прикован к мистеру Андервуду, но тот, похоже, её не замечает.  
— Мэм? Пора ехать.  
Она тушит сигарету и оборачивается с дежурной улыбкой.  
— Да, — её голос звучит отстранённо и немного рассеянно, — полагаю, что пора.  
Он замечает в ней что-то необычное, едва уловимое; он не может определить это ощущение, но запоминает его на всякий случай.  
Взгляд миссис Андервуд фокусируется на нём. Она проходит мимо, коснувшись его ладонью, и идёт к лестнице на первый этаж.  
— Мадам первая леди, — произносит Эдвард, и она улыбается ещё раз.

 

**(и наконец победа нам досталась)**

Мистер Андервуд заканчивает срок за Уокера и подаёт свою кандидатуру на следующих выборах.  
В самый неудачный момент кампании, когда его позиции и без того не слишком крепки, мистер Андервуд сваливается с простудой. Сет Грейсон ворчит что-то на тему слишком большого количества убогих детей, которых господину президенту пришлось перецеловать, и делает всё возможное, чтобы перенести назначенные встречи.  
Всё становится только хуже, когда Эдвард краем уха слышит разговор Андервудов с Грейсоном: какой-то журналист по фамилии Хаммершмидт собирается опубликовать разгромную статью об Андервуде в самый разгар кампании, что может обернуться настоящей катастрофой.  
— Мы можем его остановить? — напряжённо спрашивает миссис Андервуд, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Мы можем назвать его статью клеветой. В любом случае, он не имеет никакого веса после той истории с Зоуи Барнс.  
Какая-то тень проскальзывает по лицу мистера Андервуда при упоминании этого имени. Он коротко благодарит Грейсона и отпускает его взмахом руки.   
— Нам нужно разобраться с Хаммершмидтом, — говорит он и тут же заходится сухим грубым кашлем, скручивающим его вдвое. Эдвард видит капельки пота, выступающие у него на лбу.  
Миссис Андервуд качает головой.  
— Фрэнсис…  
— _Разберись_ с этим, — перебивает мистер Андервуд, и Эдвард застывает, сталкиваясь с ним взглядом.  
Он вспоминает, как тот попросил его подождать снаружи у станции метро — «мне нужно _разобраться_ кое с чем».  
Он вспоминает новостной выпуск несколько часов спустя.  
Эдвард пытался найти этому логическое объяснение, правда пытался. Он подарил мистеру Андервуду запонки и сказал себе, что не имеет права анализировать и задавать вопросы. Он должен делать то, что ему скажут.  
Миссис Андервуд мягко вздыхает. Она вытаскивает папку из стопки бумаг и протягивает Эдварду.  
— Конечно, — тихо отвечает он. — Я разберусь. Сэр. Мэм.

Когда он входит в их спальню, его одежда всё ещё покрыта кровью и порохом, сверху в спешке накинут пиджак. Его трясёт; это не страх, он никогда ничего не боится. Должно быть, тоже заболел. Простуда или что-то вроде того.  
Мысли ускользают.  
Он ложится на постель между ними, стараясь не шуметь. От мистера Андервуда исходит обжигающее тепло, но оно не согревает.   
Миссис Андервуд переворачивается на другой бок и запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Её глаза, кажется, поблескивают в темноте.  
— Мэм, — шепчет Эдвард и затем зовёт её по имени, повторяя его, словно молитву: «Клэр. Клэр».  
Он прижимается к ним обоим в поисках тепла, всё ещё сотрясаемый дрожью. Он слышит, как миссис Андервуд шёпотом произносит его собственное имя, а затем он проваливается в забытье.

 

**(палец у меня зудит, что-то злое к нам спешит)**

Эдвард цепляется за их общие счастливые моменты, пытаясь скрепить ими рассыпающийся на части мир.  
Он вспоминает тот день, когда мистер Андервуд становится президентом — «Похоже, и от демократии бывает польза», — говорит Андервуд, обращаясь к кому-то отсутствующему, — и они втроём сплавляются воедино, упиваясь общей победой и благодаря друг друга каждым прикосновением.  
Он вспоминает тот день, когда Андервуды забронировали целый ресторан для одних только себя. Им накрыли стол, и они пригласили Эдварда присоединиться — единственный человек из охраны, которому позволено было в тот вечер находиться внутри, — и он смеялся вместе с ними в приглушённом свете горящих на столе свечей.  
Он уважительно обращается к ним «сэр» и «мэм». Он наблюдает за тем, как мистер Андервуд играет с миром, обеспечивая себе победу на выборах, и миссис Андервуд неотступно стоит за плечом мужа. Они могущественны и прекрасны, и Эдвард защищает их.  
А затем их настигает призрак Зоуи Барнс, и все остальные призраки вместе с ней принимаются скрестись в окна — все те, о ком они уже почти успели забыть: Рейчел Познер, Лукас Гудвин, Гэвин Орси и даже Том Хаммершмидт.  
Миссис Андервуд перехватывает его у синеющего окна, и Эдвард видит в её взгляде тот же холод, что и тогда, когда она курила у этого самого окна, наблюдая за полускрытым от неё мужем.  
— Сделай его героем, — говорит она, — пока ещё не стало слишком поздно.

Он прикасается к пистолету, спрятанному в наплечной кобуре, когда мистер Андервуд говорит, что им пора идти.  
— Да, — отвечает Эдвард и вспоминает, как эти же слова произносила миссис Андервуд: — Полагаю, что пора.  
Он вспоминает также, как мистер Андервуд сжимал его руку в погружённом во тьму Белом Доме. Свет загорается.

Среди бела дня он стреляет в вице-президента Соединённых Штатов Америки. Дважды. Затем переводит пистолет, целясь в сердце миссис Андервуд, и позволяет мистеру Андервуду заслонить её собой.  
Мистер Андервуд — Фрэнсис — падает, словно сломавшись. Как сломалась Зоуи Барнс, упав под мчащийся поезд; как сломался Питер Руссо, задохнувшись на пассажирском сидении собственной машины.  
Клэр произносит одними губами: «Спасибо». Эдвард вспоминает наконец ту историю, которую зачитывал вслух в шестнадцать лет. Теперь он знает, что Клэр покончит с собой, не дожив до утра.  
А затем он убегает.   
Он наконец-то свободен. Он возвращается в обычный мир.  
Ему лишь интересно, кто станет следующим президентом.


End file.
